1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to recovering from lost computer resources and more particularly relates to recovering from lost computer resources in a distributed server environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer applications and services move to the cloud, an increasing number of dedicated servers are being used to provide cloud-based applications and services. These dedicated servers often host applications and services that can be accessed over a local network or over the Internet. Some of these services support the network itself, while others are directed to end users.
Accessing services and applications over a network has many benefits. For example, network services and applications can reduce costs, centralize data storage, simplify system maintenance and updates, give users more mobility, and facilitate collaboration between users. Additionally, other dedicated servers provide services like domain name system (“DNS”) services, dynamic host configuration protocol (“DHCP”) services, and the like that support networks themselves.
Using a dedicated server, however, to provide these services and applications over a network has some disadvantages. When a dedicated server is shut down or fails, the services and applications may be unavailable to users across the entire network. A dedicated server may also lack scalability, requiring hardware upgrades to increase performance or capacity.